It is commonly known to provide coinholders in a vehicle instrument panel or console. Easy-access coinholders are very useful when paying tolls or using parking meters. Commonly, coinholders are provided in vehicles which are easily accessible to the driver for such purposes.
Known coinholders usually comprise an open tray in a vehicle console or a coin storage device located in the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,503 to Gioso discloses an all purpose vehicle travel organizer, including coinholder sleeves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,276 to Spaeth discloses a combination coinholder and mileage minder for mounting in a vehicle.
A major problem with these coinholders is that they are often within view of bypassers, thus creating an enticement for thieves to enter the vehicle. Another major problem with these coinholders is that they are often unsightly and aesthetically unappealing to the consumer. They can be cumbersome and appear messy when coins are strewn about the coinholder in open view to the user. This problem has been addressed by inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,439 to Otani, which discloses a reversible ashtray assembly for a vehicle which may be turned over for use as a coinholder tray. However, this design disables use of the ashtray when the coinholder tray is in use. In addition, the coins are loose in the tray, thus creating a possible rattle problem in the vehicle. Furthermore, the user must bend forward and reach into the instrument panel in order to access coins.
It is desirable to develop a coinholder which is easily accessible to the driver, is aesthetically appealing to vehicle occupants, and holds coins out of view from bypassers. Preferably, such a coinholder would be attached to a vehicle console for optimal driver accessibility.